Wrath of the Dragonborn
by reikat
Summary: Eriah and Farkas return to Windhelm to find Calder and their Dawnguard husky, Bran, wounded and their children missing. A visit to Ulfric reveals the Thalmor to be responsible. Eriah swears vengeance and sets out with Farkas for the Thalmor Embassy to get Samuel and Sofie back. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Dovahzul translations can be found at the corresponding deviation at my DeviantART page._

Eriah and her husband, Farkas, arrived home in Windhelm after running a mission for the Companions. They couldn't wait to get back to Hjerim where their children, Samuel and Sofie, were in the care of Eriah's housecarl. Calder was a fine, able warrior. They arrived at the house and walked in. Immediately, something seemed off. "Calder?" Eriah called as she and Farkas withdrew their weapons. A pained whine issued from upstairs. The two Companions eased up the stairs and were greeted by Vix, Sofie's pet snow fox. She whined at them and headed for the master bedroom. The two came into see Bran, the dog Eriah had brought home after a stint in the Dawnguard, lying wounded and near him was a badly injured Calder. "My Thane." Calder groaned as she and Farkas rushed to his aid. "What happened?" Farkas asked, hoisting Calder up as Eriah started casting a healing spell. "They came out of nowhere. Said they had a message for you and you would find it with Jarl Ulfric." Calder grunted.

"Who came, Calder?" Eriah asked. "I'm sorry, my Thane." was all her housecarl said before he passed out. "We need to get to the Palace." Eriah said before turning her magic on Bran and healing his wounds part of the way before her magicka ran out. "I'm worried about the kids." Farkas said, as he pulled Calder to his feet and started moving him to his room. "I'm sure that they're safe in the Palace. Once we see what the message is, we can finish helping Bran." Eriah said. Bran growled and limped to her. The husky pulled his lips back. "Seems he wants to go along. Stubborn dog." Farkas said. Eriah knelt down and rubbed his head. "Stay here, Bran. Look after Calder and Vix." she said. The husky sat down and quietly barked. The Companions then left the house and headed for the Palace. When they arrived, they were bustled in by a pair of Stormcloak soldiers. Though the civil war was long over, the Stormcloaks continued to serve as the Windhelm guards.

Ulfric was pacing before his throne and when he saw Eriah and Farkas entering, he stopped and ordered Jorleif and Wuunferth out of the room. "You've finally returned, Dragonborn." he said, coming to meet them. "What's happened? Are our children here?" Eriah asked. Ulfric looked angry and scared, which threw her for a loop. He wasn't known to openly show fear. He pulled a sealed letter from his coat. Eriah took and ripped it open. She read it, her face growing darker. Her hands started shaking and even Farkas took a step back. "Those damn Thalmor! They've abducted my children!" she screamed. Her husband snatched the letter from her hands as Eriah's rage caused her entire body to shake. "Those bastards!" Farkas snarled, crunching the letter between his hands. Eriah's eyes shot to Ulfric. Without any warning, her fist flew and caught him hard in the jaw. Caught completely off-guard, the Jarl was sent back into his throne where he grunted in pain. The Stormcloak guards made to apprehend her but Ulfric gathered his wits faster and waved them off. "Why didn't you protect them!? How the hell did they manage to get into this city and kidnap my children!?" Eriah raged. Ulfric rubbed his jaw, his own eyes glaring at the Dragonborn, his anger in tandem with her own. "They must've come during the night and carried them off. The courier came later in the morning. I'm just as surprised and angry as you are." he said.

"Oh, I'm way beyond anger. The Thalmor are going to pay dearly for crossing me. They not only took our children but they injured Calder and Bran. I will tear them to pieces." Eriah growled darkly. Farkas knew what she meant and set his hand on her shoulder. "I can't let you go alone." he said. The Dragonborn looked at him. "I can handle this myself. It's me they're after. I need you to take care of Calder and Bran." she said. Her husband saw the fire in her eyes, as well as the beast that still lurked in her. She had already rid him of his beast blood but she had yet to find the last Glenmoril Witch to cure herself. He knew she was more than a match for the Thalmor even without it. Still, he worried about her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure. I can't bear it if the Thalmor hurt you, Farkas. I know you could take them on but right now, I don't want to take any chances." Eriah explained. "Are they keeping the children at the Embassy? If so, how do you plan to get there and into the building?" Ulfric asked, reminding them both he was still there. He had gotten back on his feet with a hand pressed to his jaw where Eriah slugged him. "You know I have an ally or two in dragons, right? I know Odahviing would be happy to give me a ride. As for how I'm getting into the Embassy, that's easy. I'm going to break the door down." she replied.

Ulfric and Farkas looked at each other. "I suggest you take him with you, Dragonborn. Samuel and Sofie are just as much his children as they are yours." the Jarl said, noting that Farkas clearly did not want to be left behind. Eriah was silent for a moment before she looked at Farkas. He stared into her eyes. "If you're planning to do what I think you are, you're going to need me. Probably not as backup but you know what I mean." he said. Now that her anger was simmering a little, Eriah remembered that transforming into a werewolf was a surefire way of damaging her Blades armor. Farkas would be instrumental in hanging onto her weapons and armor while she was off tearing the Thalmor apart. "You're right." she said quietly. She lowered her gaze to the floor and tears sprang up into her eyes. She fell to her knees as her sorrow and fear erupted. Farkas knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Ulfric remained standing where he was. He didn't blame her for throwing that punch. He had done nothing to actually deserve it but he and Eriah had been friends long enough for him to know that when her anger exploded like it had, she was often blinded by it. Such was the nature of the Dragonborn, a dragon soul wrapped in a mortal shell. Eriah possessed some traits that defined the dov, aside from the innate ability to use the Voice. If pushed to the point she had just been, her anger was reminiscent of the dragons. The fact she had no love for the Thalmor combined with the fact they had taken her children had summoned her draconic wrath. This had been the first time she had ever raised her hand against him, which surprised the Jarl more than it actually angered him. His rage at the Thalmor for what they had done was greater than his anger at Eriah punching him in the face. Even Ulfric, who knew firsthand just how clever the elves were, found their gall to be extremely shortsighted and stupid. They knew full well what Eriah was. Taking her children never should've been an option if they were trying to get back at her for practically ending the civil war they were trying to prolong so they could remain in power. Kidnapping children was a new low for the Altmer bastards. He decided to save it for another time. Right now, there were two children on the other side of Skyrim waiting for their parents to come after them.

After Eriah cried out her rage and sadness, she allowed Farkas to pull her to her feet. "We make for the Embassy. Please send some guards and a healer to Hjerim to look after Calder and Bran for us." she said quietly, not meeting Ulfric's gaze. "It will done. Fly swiftly, Dragonborn. I await your return." Ulfric said. Eriah and Farkas left the Palace and a guard went ahead of them to warn the citizens the Dragonborn was going to summon Odahviing with orders for the soldiers not to engage him. "Stand back." the Dragonborn said to her husband. He did so and Eriah closed her eyes for a moment. "OD AH VIING!" she Shouted. The Throat of the World was easily seen as far east as Windhelm and given the speed her dragon ally had, he'd be there pretty quickly. Odahviing was a red dragon and former second-in-command to Alduin during the Dragon War. He swore to answer her Shout should Eriah need him after the black dragon's defeat in Sovngarde. The guards waiting with them heard an answering roar and understandably got jittery. This hadn't been the first time Odahviing had been summoned this close to Windhelm or or any other population center in Skyrim but the simple fact that he was a dragon still set them ill at ease. It took only fifteen minutes for Odahviing to appear. "Steady." Eriah calmed the guards, who instinctively placed their hands on the hilts of their swords.

The red dragon circled overhead for a moment before coming to land on the road. "Dovahkiin, thuri (1). I could smell your fear and anger a league out. What has happened?" he asked. "The Thalmor happened. Somehow, they managed to sneak into Windhelm and abducted Samuel and Sofie. They wounded Calder and injured my dog." Eriah explained. Dragons had limited facial expressions but Odahviing's shock at the news was palpable. "Abducting the Dovahkiin's kiir?(2) Vir meyus.(3) I assume you wish me to take you to where they are?" he asked. "That's correct. They're being held in the Thalmor Embassy near Solitude." Farkas said. Odahviing raised his head to look at the sky. "I have sworn my service to the Dovahkiin. I will carry you and yours to the place. While the dov have no concept of kiir, you're also a mortal who has them and thus are spurred into action in order to protect them. Getting you both to the other side of Keizaal will take about four hours if I push myself." he said. "Let us set off. We can't waste any more time." Eriah said. Odahviing lowered his neck to the ground and she mounted. Farkas got on behind her. "Hang on, joor. The Dovahkiin is versed in dragon riding but this is a first for you." the dragon said to his newest passenger. Spreading his wings, Odahviing was airborne and they were flying through the sky.

"Samuel...Sofie. We're coming for you."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set by the time Odahviing came into land in the forest near Solitude. "This is as far as I will take you. Any closer and the Yuvonfahliil (1) will hear me coming." he said. "Thank you, my friend." Eriah said. The red dragon nodded his head before taking wing again and flying back to the Throat of the World. "So what's our plan?" asked Farkas, who was finding his legs after the flight. He was determined to never ride a dragon again. Eriah could all she wanted but he was done. His wife crouched down. "I saw that we're near Katla's farm. She and I are good friends and she's been kind enough to lend me a hand whenever I need it. I have a chest in her mill where I keep a couple outfits as backups if I'm forced to give into the beastblood while in Haafingar. Both outfits I don't mind destroying either. I'll change into one and leave my armor and weapons there. Then, we'll head to the Embassy." Eriah explained, drawing a rough map in the dirt, grateful Masser and Secunda were both full moons. "And when we get there?" Farkas asked. "The Thalmor are likely keeping Samuel and Sofie in the Embassy jail. There's a trap door that leads to a cave underneath. I want you to go there, get into the jail, get the children out, and return to the farm. While you're doing that, I'll be busy tearing the Thalmor apart. While they're contending with me, they might leave the prison unguarded so you should be able to get Samuel and Sofie out without any trouble. My slaughter of the Thalmor will be my message to Elenwen." Eriah then explained, drawing the Embassy and the mountain it stood on and pointing out where the cave was. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get going." Farkas said. "By the time I'm through, those elves are going to wish they had never crossed me." she said darkly.

She drew to her full height and scuffed out the plans in the dirt. Without another word, the two made their way to Katla's farm. They entered the mill and Eriah opened the chest. Inside were a pair of rough spun tunics. She pulled her Blades Armor off and changed into one. Once prepared, she and Farkas made for the road and walked the three miles towards the embassy. Once there, they got undercover and watched the guards go about their routine patrols. "Sure you don't need me to watch your back?" Farkas asked. Eriah smiled at him. "Just get our children out of that place and to the farm safely. I'll join you as fast as I can." she said. The two locked eyes before they kissed deeply. "Be careful, Eriah." Farkas said. "You, too." she said before she left their cover and walked to the center of the road a fair distance from the gates. She closed her eyes. She let the beast blood go wild and she hunched over as she started to transform. Fur erupted all over her body which started to contort and change. Her rough spun tunic started to tear as she grew larger before ripping in half and falling away. Within two minutes, Eriah had turned from woman to beast.

The black werewolf growled, silver eyes glowing in the moons' light. She slowly, deliberately started to approach the building. The guards took no notice as she came within the light of the lamps. She paused, growling, before going on all fours. She suddenly charged the building, catching the guards' attention when she crashed through the gate. Howling, the werewolf started tearing through the elves. A couple arrows struck her but that just served to fuel her rage. She savagely destroyed the patrol before leaping up to the door. She body-checked it but it remained firm. She roared and started hacking at the door. She hit it again several times and it finally gave in. As she attacked the Thalmor guards there, the human part of her was thankful the sounds of the carnage wouldn't reach her children. She didn't want them fearing the monster she was. Eriah stalked through the house and cornered Elenwen's cook in the kitchen. The Khajiit was cowering in fear in the corner, hissing and spitting as the humanoid canine drew closer. Eriah refrained from harming her. Her control of the beast was such that she was usually able to avoid harming civilians. In fact, there was a rumor circulating throughout Skyrim of the werewolf who only attacked when engaged first. The werewolf snapped at the Khajiit before vanishing into the back room.

Meanwhile, Farkas had found the Reeking Cave and killed the troll that had taken residence there. He managed to scramble up the small cliff and got to where the trapdoor was. He eased it opened and quietly pulled himself up into the Embassy. He could hear Eriah going wild upstairs and prayed to the Divines that she didn't come down into the prison. The beast was hard to control when one was lost to it. He could hear Samuel and Sofie wondering what was going on. He snuck over to the cell they were being held in. Samuel had his arms wrapped tightly around his sister as she quaked in fear of the monster that was surely in the building. "Pa!" Samuel said in surprise. Sofie squeaked when she saw him and scrambled to the door. "I'm glad you two are alright." Farkas said, setting his hands on their heads through the bars. "What's going on up there?" Samuel asked. "No time to explain. Your mother and I came as fast as we could to get you out." Farkas said, fiddling with the lock. "Mama's here, too?" Sofie asked. "Yes. She's currently...taking care of the Thalmor." the man said before getting the door to open. His children immediately ran into his arms. "Sounds like a monster." Sofie said, shaking as she looked up at the ceiling. Farkas just chuckled. The two didn't know their mother was a werewolf and it was agreed that it was best they never knew. "Mothers are frightful when their children are in danger." he said.

He stood up and led them to the trapdoor. "Let's go." he said, holding it open. "What about Ma?" Samuel said. "She'll come find us when she's done here." Farkas promised. He slid down into the cave and helped his two children down, closing the door after them. He led them to the outside and they started heading down the road towards Solitude. "Did the Thalmor hurt you?" Farkas asked in a low tone, keeping his ears open for any patrols or wild beasts. "They roughed us up a bit but that lady ambassador did say we were worth more alive." Sofie replied. Farkas swore under his breath but still, he was glad neither of them had been terribly hurt. "Is Bran okay? What about Calder?" Samuel asked. "Calder was beat up pretty badly but Eriah got Jarl Ulfric to send a healer to the house. Bran's fine. Eriah managed to heal him somewhat. Vix is fine, too." Farkas replied. Sofie sighed in relief, thankful her father had said so before she asked. She loved her pet fox, which had followed her home one day while Eriah had been out slaying dragons for the various Jarls. Bran had become Samuel's dog when Eriah had come home from the Dawnguard with him. The two were inseparable and the husky was a great guard dog. Without him, Farkas was pretty sure Calder could've ended up losing his life when the Thalmor came.

Back at the Embassy, Eriah had killed everyone who was an Altmer. She left the last room and felt the beast blood fade. Groaning, the werewolf braced against the wall, falling to her knees as she reverted back. Heaving heavily, she made it to Elenwen's room. Snatching a set of clothes to cover herself, the Dragonborn pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill. With shaking hands, she wrote out a message to the First Ambassador. It may have been foolish of her to do so but at this point, Eriah wasn't about to let the Thalmor think she could be controlled so easily. That was the only reason the Thalmor had kidnapped her children: to use them as bargaining chips to put a leash on the Dragonborn. If they could control her Voice by threatening those she held dearest in her heart, they could use her to topple Ulfric Stormcloak and undo everything they had done together to rid Skyrim of the Empire. Eriah's defining personality trait, aside from her compassion, was her utter hate for people who attempted to control her. Man, mer, Daedra. It didn't matter. If they sought to use her against her will, they were her enemies.

 _"Ambassador Elewen, let the slaughter you've come home to serve as a reminder that I'm the last Nord you ever want to piss off. Lay a hand on my family again or retaliate against my Jarl and you will not be shown any mercy. I will kill you as a message to the Aldmeri Dominion. My Voice will be heard. Fleeing to Summerset Isle will not save you either. I will find you. Consider this a warning. The next time you cross me, I will consider it an act of war. Remember: I'm the one who felled the World-Eater, defied Daedric Princes, and stopped the mad rise of a Dragon Priest on Solstheim. The Dominion is nothing compared to them. You're nothing compared to me. Choose your next move carefully."_

When she was done, Eriah made her way to the Embassy's front door. She pulled a dagger off a dead body and stabbed the note into the the counter. She then left the building and made her way to Katla's farm. Hot tears ran down her face as she staggered down the road. Eriah never took lives lightly and her overall anger at the Dominion for sanctioning the kidnapping had pushed her over the edge. Killing in battle was one thing. Deliberately killing outside battle was another. She only used her beast form to give herself an edge in battle if she was in over her head. She didn't need it to fight most of the time. The Thalmor had it coming. The sun broke over the horizon as she came to the farm. Eriah's family saw her coming and the children ran to her. Katla and Farkas followed. "Mama!" they cried, throwing their arms around her when she knelt down. Eriah held them tightly, not wanting to let them go. Farkas knelt down himself and wrapped his arms around all three of them. "Farkas told me what happened. Thank the Divines you're all safe." Katla said. "Sorry about all this." Eriah said. "No trouble at all, Eriah. I'm your friend. You're welcome anytime." she said. She led the family to her house but Farkas held Eriah back, wanting to talk to her. Samuel and Sofie were taken inside.

"Is it done?" he asked. "The Aldmeri Dominion would have to be pretty stupid to try that again. Nowhere in Tamriel will be safe if they cross me." Eriah said. Farkas smiled gently, rubbing his thumbs under her eyes before pulling her into his arms. "I'm just glad you made it back to me." he said. Eriah held onto him, grateful she had him by her side. She told him to head on in while she got out of the clothes she had taken from the Embassy and into her armor. Farkas did just that after giving her a deep kiss. Eriah headed for the windmill but paused when she heard her name. "You have returned, Dovahkiin." came Odahviing's voice. The Dragonborn looked around before spotting him in a grove of trees. He came out of hiding a little as she smiled and walked up to him. "I thought you had gone back to Paarthurnax." she said, resting her hand on his smooth armored nose. "I was on my way when I decided to double back and keep an eye on things. Wouldn't want you to get jumped by your enemies if you were still at the Embassy bringing your wrath down on the Yuvonfahliil for threatening your ragnavir (2)." he said simply. "Thank you, shir fahdon (3). You can go back to the Throat of the World. My family and I will be heading back to Windhelm when it's lighter out. The sooner we're home, the better." Eriah said.

Odahviing gave a low chuckle. "I think I'll follow you from the air. I plan on making a roost in the mountains so I can be nearby, should you need me. I'm pretty sure your leader would appreciate having a dovah watching over his city as well. Hiimsejun (4) will benefit from my protection, especially if the group you call the Aldmeri Dominion seeks to exact revenge against you." he said. Eriah blinked, surprised. Odahviing wasn't the sort of dragon who wanted to protect anything aside from his own hide. In fact, that went against the very nature of dragons. She doubted even Paarthurnax would actually give his protection to anyone aside from himself. He had removed himself from the world in order to keep his inherent nature in check. He was a Greybeard through and through, even though he was a dragon. Odahviing swore his service to Eriah because he recognized her as the strongest of their kind when she felled Alduin. For him to go above and beyond to protect Windhelm just because she was there was the greatest sign the red dragon had given that showed how much he had come to respect her. "I'll take it up with Ulfric but you'd do it anyway even if he refuses to let a dragon live near his city." Eriah said, smiling and leaning her forehead against his nose.

"You would not be wrong in that regard. Tell him if you must but if he doesn't like it, he'll have to learn to live with it." he said. He started pulling back into the grove. "Go to your family before you are missed. I will wait for a bit after you leave for home before following." he then said. Eriah nodded and went to the farm house. Before she entered, a sense of dread formed in the pit of her stomach. When she received word from the Thalmor that they had her children, she had punched Ulfric in the face in her rage. She had to apologize when she got back and she was prepared to accept any punishment he saw fit to give. Eriah may have been his closest friend aside from Galmar, but the fact remained he was her Jarl and she had raised her hand against him. She decided to handle things as they came. Her first priority was getting the children back to Windhelm. She would deal with Ulfric after they were safe at home. "Talos give me strength to face him." she prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Eriah and her family were riding back to Windhelm in Thaer's carriage. Samuel and Sofie, exhausted from their imprisonment by the Thalmor were fast asleep. Eriah was exhausted physically and emotionally. She still didn't know how she was going face Ulfric after what she had done to him in her rage. She was leaning against Farkas's shoulder, resting her eyes, while Sofie dozed with her head on her lap. Samuel was on the other bench. Odahviing was flying at a leisurely pace, circling around and keeping an eye on things from above. He was high enough that no one would notice him unless they looked up. "You doing alright?" Farkas asked his wife. "Tired. Not just from worrying about Samuel and Sofie but from transforming as well." she replied, groggily. Farkas empathized. Eriah had only taken the beast blood because Aela and Skjor had actually convinced her that he himself would be safer to be around after they learned the two planned to marry. It was a decision that the Dragonborn had wrestled with and she decided to just go with it. She had still been convinced that Farkas's own beast spirit wouldn't harm her but another side of her decided the risk wasn't worth it. Since then, like all werewolves, she didn't sleep very well and it was made worse by the fact her dragon soul saw the wolf spirit as an intruder. Essentially, what she was (the Dragonborn) warred with what she became (a werewolf). That's why she was now hunting down the last Glenmoril Witch to cure herself but the damn hagraven had learned what she, Farkas, and Vilkas had done to her sisters and was adamantly eluding her.

"You know Ulfric will want to see me when we return, right?" Eriah then asked. Farkas hummed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "As you should. When we learned the Thalmor had taken the kids, you did kind of sock him in the face. It's not like you to raise a hand in anger. Even I was surprised. Do you want me there? I can be there to support you if you want." he said. Eriah sighed. "No. I made that mistake. I have to pay for it somehow. I'd feel better knowing that you're getting the kids home while I clean up my own mess. Ulfric may be a friend to me but I still brought harm to my Jarl. My honor won't allow me to make excuses for that. I've stood by his side since Helgen, I supported him throughout the war, learned to trust him as a friend...and then I go and do that. What sort of example am I setting for Samuel and Sofie if I don't own up to my mistakes?" she asked, rhetorically. "I personally feel Ulfric understands why you were so angry and I doubt he'll do anything drastic to you after that. You have a legitimate excuse for your anger." Farkas pointed out. Eriah brought her face up. "Perhaps but that doesn't excuse what I did. I'm appalled at myself for letting my rage get the better of me. This is who I am, Farkas. I feel horrible about it so I'm going to do the right thing." she said. Farkas smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "You do what you feel what's right, my love. Anything to help you sleep at night." he said. Eriah smiled tiredly before leaning back against his shoulder. She needed some sleep.

A few hours later found the Companions and their children in Eastmarch and Windhelm soon came into view. Eriah and Farkas planned to put them to bed when they got to Hjerim. Thaer pulled his wagon up to the bridge and the family disembarked. Paying him for his service, Eriah wrapped her arm around Samuel's shoulder to guide while Farkas picked up Sofie and carried her because she didn't wake up. The Dragonborn stole a glance at the red dragon high above as Odahviing flew out of sight into the mountains at Windhelm's back. She decided that Ulfric didn't need to know he was there. He wasn't the kind of dragon who drew unwanted attention to himself. When they entered the city, they were greeted by Jorleif who seemed relieved they had returned. "Thank the gods you've managed to get your children back, Dragonborn." the steward said. Eriah just nodded before her face went serious. "I take it that Ulfric will want to see me?" she asked. "You are correct but I'm here to tell you that he has an order for you first. Get your children back to your home and taken care of before you come to the Palace." Jorleif replied. "Tell him I will be there shortly." Eriah replied. She and Farkas then took their children home. Entering the house, the family was greeted by Bran and Vix. "Hey boy." Samuel said, petting the husky. The animals followed the Companions to the children's room where they helped them into bed. Vix immediately jumped into Sofie's bed and curled up next to her mistress. Bran curled next to Samuel's bed as the boy himself fell back asleep. Eriah went upstairs to the armory and removed her Blades sword to hang it on a weapons rack. She also pulled her armor off and placed it on an empty mannequin. Farkas went to check on Calder, who was sleeping in his room.

"I'm off to the Palace of the Kings." Eriah said after brushing her hair and changing into new clothes. "You sure you're going to be fine on your own?" Farkas asked, joining her in the master bedroom as she put the brush down. "I've faced scarier things than an angry Jarl, Farkas. I'll be fine. For all I know, Ulfric may just want to inquire after the children. He may not even bring up the incident at all." she replied. "That's the spirit. I know you and he have a tight friendship. You'll be fine. I'll start dinner for you. We've all had a rough couple of days so I'll make it a good one to celebrate our success getting Samuel and Sofie back and for Calder's recovery." her husband said. Eriah couldn't help but feeling her love for him swell in her heart. She embraced him and he responded in kind before giving her a deep kiss. "I don't want to keep him waiting for much longer so I'll ask about Calder when I come home. At least, Bran's okay now." Eriah said when the kiss broke. Farkas nodded and saw her out the door.

Outside, the Dragonborn took a deep breath. Her nerves were strained because she didn't know what to expect. She had put on a brave face for her husband but that's all it was. She walked down the street in the residential area and emerged next to the Palace. She walked up to the door, nodding her greetings at the guard, and entered. She paused a moment to assess the area. Ulfric was slouched on his throne, like usual, and when he saw she had come, he motioned for her to come before him. Eriah crossed the great hall before going down on one knee, fist over her heart and head bowed. "Jorleif tells me your mission in Haafingar was a success. I'm glad to hear your children were brought home safely." Ulfric said. "Yes, my Jarl. I left a message for Elenwen about the grave mistake she made by abducting them in the first place. You may think I'm inviting retaliation from the Aldmeri Dominion but I honestly don't give a damn. I made it clear that if they cross me again, my Voice will shake Tamriel to its roots. Long have I considered myself as a dragon and dragons are the last creatures on Nirn you ever want to anger. If the Dominion wishes to push its luck, I will destroy them all even if it takes me the rest of my life." Eriah replied.

Ulfric looked down at the top of his friend's head. He knew the Dragonborn well enough to know she wasn't joking about this. He was of the mind that women were often at their most beautiful when they were passionate about protecting their loved ones and Eriah was no exception. He was truly honored to be counted as one of her friends. After the Battle of Solitude, Ulfric's prediction that his allies in the nobility would pressure him to take Eriah as his wife had come true in earnest and he has spent the better part of six months shooting the idea down while simultaneously keeping the Dragonborn away from the political meetings whenever they insisted she'd be in attendance, hoping to put the pressure on her as well. Both of them knew political battles like that were ones that Eriah simply could not fight. She had no mind or patience for politics so Ulfric did his part in fighting those battles for her as a true friend would. Things got significantly easier for both of them when she married Farkas but it also opened up a new set of arguments that she, at least, be given a position in his court once the Moot declared him High King. Ulfric was slowly making it clear that the Dragonborn was free to do as she pleased and would not be tied down to the court in any capacity. She would aid him in the second Great War they all knew was coming but that was as far as it went.

"To the contrary, I think you were wise to send that message. We know a war with the Dominion is inevitable but you've given Skyrim an edge over them. I don't have a clue about your actions at the Embassy while you and your husband rescued your children, nor do I care to know, but I have a strong feeling that you did a thorough job when you got in. All that matters is that your family is safe." the Jarl said. Eriah bowed her head lower before raising her eyes to meet his. "Aside from reporting the success of my mission, I came here to answer for what I had done when we learned the Thalmor had taken my son and daughter. I raised my hand against you, my Jarl and friend, and I have no defense. I will do whatever you ask as my penance." she said, bowing her head. She had noticed that Ulfric's face had slight bruising from when she punched him and her shame was evident. Ulfric was quiet for a little bit as he thought it over. On the one hand, she had been way out of line but there was still the fact that her children had been in jeopardy. He understood that she had been blinded by fear and rage. "I have no intention to reprimand you, Dragonborn." he said finally.

Eriah looked up at him in surprise. "You sell me short if you truly believe I lack mercy. Have I not been a friend to you all this time?" he asked. He got up and motioned for her to stand. "You were thinking of your children when you punched me. You were looking for someone to blame and I was the only one you could lash out against because Windhelm is my city and because I was the one the Thalmor forced to deliver the message of the abduction to you. I've come to believe they intended to turn you against me. The fact that you came back in peace shows they failed. You have no need to pay for what you did. You were well within your rights as a mother to be angry." he explained. Eriah looked at her boots. "That still doesn't excuse the fact I hit you." she said. Ulfric reached out and set a hand on her shoulder. "If you feel you owe me something, perhaps you can repay me by healing this bruise. I had a feeling it would come to this while you were away. You're a honorable woman and you always try your hardest to make amends if you wronged someone. While I'm content to let it slide on account of the circumstances, you've never been one to do the same." he said. Eriah considered him for a moment. He made perfect sense, as always. That was part of the reason a side of her had fallen in love with him long before she met Farkas and that small part of her still did. He was a kind man when one got past his rather rough exterior. Ulfric was a man who had seen the horrors of war, broke under torture, and yet still possessed the strength to rebel against the Empire. "I can do that." she said quietly.

Letting some magicka flow into her hand, Eriah raised it to the level of the bruise on the Jarl's cheek. She dared not touch him, lest he learned of that secret part of her she was content to keep hidden. Ulfric felt the warmth of the healing spell work its magic on his injury. He felt it was worth telling her something to set her heart at ease with the whole thing. "If it makes you feel better, Dragonborn, you actually held back a lot of your strength when you punched me. I've gone up against people who hit even harder than that and you're one of the strongest people I know. The fact that I got away with a bruise, when you're perfectly capable of breaking my jaw, speaks volumes of how you value me as a friend." he said. Eriah dropped her hand when she was done. "Thank you, Ulfric. I'm a little annoyed that I always think the worst of people when I react badly to things. Farkas did tell me that you weren't likely going to reprimand me because of the situation but I didn't believe him." she said, stepping back a bit. "You found a good husband. Let him guide you in the times where you don't trust yourself." Ulfric said amiably. Eriah smiled a little before she turned towards the doors. "I should probably head home. My children are likely still asleep after that ordeal but I want to be there when they wake up." she said.

"Of course." the Jarl said. The Dragonborn started walking away. "And Eriah?" he called, stunning her enough to make her look back. In all the time they'd known each other, Ulfric had never once called her by name. He always called her Dragonborn, even after they established their friendship. It had never really bothered Eriah so the fact he chose to forgo calling her by her title was rather...touching. "Take a few weeks off from traveling. You've been out of the city a lot recently doing Talos knows what and I'm sure that after what's happened, your children will want to have their mother home with them so they can learn to feel safe again. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them either so bring them by the Palace sometime after things get back to normal. Can you manage that?" he asked. The Dragonborn blinked before a smile split her face. "I can do that. Samuel admires you greatly. I'm starting to think he'll be a soldier when he grows up and I can't think of a better man for him to serve." she said. Ulfric smiled back. "I'll extend an invitation to you to bring them here in a couple week's time. Right now, focus on getting them back on their feet. Windhelm is still one of the safest places in Skyrim and the Thalmor will not get past me a second time." he promised. Eriah nodded before continuing down the great hall. She reached the door, pulled it open, and left with a farewell nod to the Jarl. She had to remember to visit Wuunferth soon and thank him personally for helping Calder and Bran as well. Right now, she needed to get home to be with her children and the man she loved.


End file.
